Eclipse of the Heart :A VK OC Story
by DancingWithDanger
Summary: What happens when two vampires and two vampire hunters are required to protect Yuuki? Aidou X OC,Ichiru X OC,Shiki X OC,Kaname X OC, and Zero X Yuuki-CHAPTER SIX THE VERY SPECIAL ONE IS UP! Seventh comming SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own neither references nor characters from Vampire Knight (if I did Kaname would fall off a cliff and Zeki would be happening) but I do own Minami, Naomi, Rei and Hina!

**A/N**: So this is my first Vampire Knight story ever! It'll consist of the couples…well I won't tell you just yet but I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and for people who are reading Beauty and the Volturi...I know I'm very slow at updating but perfection takes time! Ha-ha, enjoy!

_**This means dreaming**_

_This means thought_

This is regular

* * *

**The blazing red eyes gazed into hers once again. Their burning and thirst inflamed their image perfectly in her mind, making every core of her being shake with fear and anticipation.**

_**Run.**_

_**Hide.**_

_**Kill.**_

**She clutched her battered hands around her weapon, but another pair of the blood colored eyes caused her to lose her attention. Flashes, of so many people she could faintly remember, clouded her vision as the two flame-eyed moved closer. All she could do is swing aimlessly as they approached; the black shadows with glistening teeth. **

"_**Leave me alone!"**_** she screamed but no words seemed to escape her mouth. Tears began to stain her face.**

"_**Poor Naomi. "One of them sneered.**_

"_**Naomi" They all joined in a chant.**_

"_**Na**__omi"_

"NAOMI!!!"

Naomi jerked upward in terror, throwing her eyes open to see Minami, her roommate staring at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked placing a cold hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was just a stupid dream."

Minami smiled at her," Well, at least it's time to wake up anyway! "

Minami jumped lithely off her bed, landing lightly on the floor as she smoothed out her bright orange pajamas; orange was not just Minami's favorite color, it was her obsession. Naomi rubbed her hands across her eyes as she crawled her way out of her blanket. By the time Naomi was out of bed Minami had already gotten changed, made up her hair, and put on her coat and shoes.

"Gosh, you are such a morning person!" Naomi groaned.

"I know, it's a gift! I guess I'll just meet you out in the training grounds when you're ready!" Minami beamed, throwing her bow and arrow over her shoulder and skipping out the door.

As soon as Minami was gone Naomi started to get changed.

_What is the matter with me? These dreams…._

___

Naomi could have spotted Minami from a mile away. Her light brown hair that was in crazy pigtails and bright orange buttons on her hunter cloak set her apart from all the other people in the training grounds.

"Naomi-chan! You took forever! I had to practice all by myself for the longest time! I was terribly lonely!" Minami pouted, her huge green eyes blinking cutely.

Naomi looked down at her watch, "Minami you were only out here for 10 minutes."

"10 minutes, 10 years; same difference!"

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"So are we gonna practice alone today or with our V buddies?"

"I haven't seen Rei-san in like a millennium, let's go find them!" Minami jumped in happiness, dashing off down the sidewalk.

Naomi sighed and ran after her, "Wait for me!"

Minami turned around and waited till Naomi reached the front steps.

"Where in the world do you get all this energy?" Naomi panted.

Minami just shrugged and looked up at the large building. The building looked to be ancient; it was a dark charcoal color and has two gargoyles perched on the top roof. It was around 10 stories tall and there were no windows and only one door that was carefully guarded by 2 men in black suits.

"It seems so cruel to make them live here." She sighed looking up at the gargoyles.

"Better they live here than be dead." Naomi spat emotionlessly as she walked towards one of the men in the black suits.

"Excuse me, I'm Naomi Yuina and this is Minami Kitsuke, we're here to see Rei and Hina?"

The guard looked them over and, once finding them to be harmless, opened the antique door.

"Thank you!" Minami called as her and Naomi walked into the entrance.

The entrance was even more eerie than the outside. Dim, red, lanterns lined the walls and went along the huge wooden stairway that led to the first level. Spider webs filled every open corner and the quiet but painful sounds of screeches and scratching could be heard, echoing around the room.

Minami and Naomi adjusted their eyes to the darkness and walked up the endless staircases. They didn't tremble, they weren't afraid. For vampire hunters have no emotions.

At the tenth floor they split off their normal path to walk down a silent corridor, one that had only two lanterns and one door at the end of the hall. The door was unlike the other doors, instead of the dark grey color it was a light brown and was less cold to the touch.

Naomi rapped her knuckles lightly against the door, she could sense that they already knew she and Minami were there but she had to act politely.

The door opened slowly with a creek to reveal a pair of obsidian colored eyes gazing out of the darkness.

"Naomi! Minami! Come in!" It whispered in surprise, opening up the door to reveal a tall girl with short, spikey red hair wearing a black skirt with a dark blue tank-top.

"Rei-san!" Minami squealed engulfing said person into a hug.

"Wow, you guys seemed to have redecorated!" Naomi laughed walking into the messiest dorm she'd ever seen in her life.

There were cluttered papers, books, games, and wrappers everywhere but underneath it all you could find a small white chair in the back of the room next to a normal sized black sofa. The walls were white but a dark grey could be seen under the peeling paint; there were three doors, one leading to a bathroom, one leading to a bedroom, and another leading into a kitchen.

Out of the last door came a shorter girl with bleach white hair that was in a bun, who was wearing jeans and a light grey shirt. She had microwavable ramen in her hands and tried to talk with her mouthful when she noticed the guests.

"WHEUNAOMIAOIR-UOESANDOI!"

Rei, who was attempting to pull Minami off of her, scolded the other girl, "Hina, how many times have I told you! You can't talk with food in your mouth."

Hina swallowed and Naomi laughed.

Rei, after finally getting Minami to let go of her, looked at the two Hunters," What brings the two of you here?"

"We wanted to practice with you guys again!" Minami beamed.

Naomi's face turned serious again "-and I have something I need to talk to you about, Hina."

The room went silent as Hina nodded placing her ramen on a nearby table. She looked at Rei then led Naomi into the bedroom and closed the door. Naomi sat down on the nearest bed while Hina sat opposite her.

"So what's up?" Hina inquired.

"I know it may sound really dumb and maybe even crazy but I've been having these horrible dreams lately and it's giving me the feeling that something terrible is going to happen." Naomi said, hiding her face with her long black hair, her red streak over her right eye.

Hina looked down at the tattoo on her hand then at Naomi's bracelet; her master always knew when something bad was coming.

"I can't lie to you; I've been having the same feeling. I can sense a huge gathering of Vampire's…it's unbelievable. " She admitted, her blue eyes flashing.

"I just keep having this nagging feeling that we're going to have to play a part in it that our lives could be in danger."

Hina shook her head, "You should stop worrying yourself with such ominous feelings, and leave the problems to us vampires."

Naomi nodded. "Yes, but that won't stop me from wondering."

Upon exiting the room, they found Rei chasing Minami around the room, Minami waving around Rei's most valuable necklace.

"Give it back!"

"Make me, all mighty -your-blood!" Minami sneered, joyfully dangling the necklace from her fingers.

_Whoosh _

Hina handed Rei back her necklace.

"You know it's not fair when you cheat!" Minami pouted.

"It's not cheating; it's using my talents with wind to my advantage!" Hina retorted.

"Well if you guys are ready, let's head out to the practice field." Naomi interrupted, throwing her weapon over her shoulder.

"I don't think you'll be headed anywhere very soon." A stern male voice stated, placing a hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we invited you." Rei spat, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm the current leader of the Hunter's Association. I think I can enter a room whenever I want to." he frowned, "and I'm here because I have an assignment for the four of you. Pack all of your things and meet me in my office immediately, Good-day."

As soon as the leader's footsteps disappeared down the hall the four girls exchanged looks.

"Who does that man think he is, ordering us around and all?" Rei huffed.

"Leader-sama is our commander. We have to listen to him, it's one of the Hunter's rules." Naomi answered in a defeated tone.

"Just because he's your leader doesn't mean _we _have to listen to him." Hina said gesturing to Rei and herself.

"No, but you have to listen to _us."_ Minami replied pointing to her bracelet.

The vampires looked defeated.

"Fine, we'll meet you guys at his office." Rei sighed pushing them out the door," just hurry up and pack."

_

Rei stood next to Naomi her arms crossed while Hina and Minami sat down in two large chairs.

"Now just how important is this mission?" Naomi questioned, leaning over Leader-sama's desk.

"It's a very basic mission but very vital that you succeed. Your success is going to make or break the careful balance we've placed between the pureblooded vampires and us hunters."

"What exactly do we have to do?" Minami said looking in curiosity while swinging her legs back and forth.

"Protect the pureblood named Yuuki, Princess Yuuki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own neither references nor characters from Vampire Knight (if I did Kaname would fall off a cliff and Zeki would be happening) but I do own Minami, Naomi, Rei and Hina!

**Warning: **Crude language

**A/N**: So this is my first Vampire Knight story ever! It'll consist of the couples…well I won't tell you just yet but I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and for people who are reading Beauty and the Volturi...I know I'm very slow at updating but perfection takes time! Ha-ha, enjoy!

_**This means dreaming**_

_This means thought_

This is regular

* * *

_**Recap**__: "It's a very basic mission but very vital that you succeed. Your success is going to make or break the careful balance we've placed between the pureblooded vampires and us hunters." _

"_What exactly do we have to do?" Minami said looking in curiosity while swinging her legs back and forth._

"_Protect the pureblood named Yuuki, Princess Yuuki." _

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Damn, I can already tell that they're gonna be a bunch of stuck-ups!" Rei whispered under her breath as she looked up at the fancy school.

"Rei! You can't be so quick to judge people! You haven't even met them!" Minami scolded.

"Hate to say it but Rei's right." Naomi stated looking beyond the two bickering girls at a group of uniformed vampires walking (more like strutting) towards them, only to stop and stare at the four girls curiously.

"Oi! Who are you guys?" A tall vampire with orange hair called nonchalantly.

"We're-"Minami started.  
"That's none of your business, now if you could just let us through we won't have to beat the crap out of you guys." Rei interrupted in a threatening tone.

"This is Kaname-sama's territory; we can't just allow two vampires and two hunters to just waltz right in." A girl with curly, blonde hair retorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What a bitch." Hina muttered under her breath.

"We're simply following orders given to us by Leader-sama, we are obliged under oath not to tell you guys anything." Naomi protested, taking a step toward the group.

"We'll we are simply following orders given to _us_ by Kaname-sama, please step aside." A shorter boy with bright blonde hair and large blue eyes countered.

"Make. Us."

In under three seconds Minami drew her weapon from it's sheath and the blonde vampire began to form ice around himself. As soon as it seemed that the impact of the two devices should be heard, a strangely quiet yet commanding voice spoke.

"Guests of the Hunters Association come to assist me and you plan on attacking them? What a crude welcome."

The blonde-haired boy's eyes dilated in shock," Kaname…-sama….Go-Gomenasai."

The man, by the name of Kaname-sama, removed his hand from the boys shoulder and eyed the four girls with a straight face.

"I asked them to send me a team of Vampire Hunters; I didn't expect the Association to give me vampires, too."

As his eyes locked on Hina and Rei, Hina immediately, like the other vampires, seemed intimidated.

"Who are you?" Minami questioned.

"I am Kaname, the pureblood and fiancée of princess Yuuki."

"So _you're_ the jerk that runs this place." Rei pointed out.

Everyone but Kaname looked at her in shock; how could she say such things to a pureblood?

"Rei-chan…"Hina began.

"Obviously you haven't learned your place here." Kaname cut in, his eyes narrowing.

There was an awkward silence between everyone.

"Ka-Kaname-senpai…if it's okay for me to call you that…Leader-sama wouldn't tell us what we were coming here for. So, I would appreciate it if you would explain." Naomi covered.

Kaname drew his attention away from Rei, "I summoned you guys to come here to assist my night class in protecting princess Yuuki from the multiple vampires and vampire hunters that are out to bring her harm. You will just act like normal students for the time being but at any sign of threat towards Yuuki, you must help fight. "

He turned so that he was now speaking to everyone present "All of you will be receiving new roommates so that I can make sure the four of you (he glanced at Rei) follow my orders."

"Now it would be appreciated if you would tell me your names."

"Um, I'm Minami Kitsuke, that's Naomi Yuina, and the other two are Hina and Rei."

Kaname looked the four over in approval.

"Minami and Naomi, you will be in the day class for sure. Are Rei and Hina strong enough to control their _desires?_

Minami and Naomi held up their bracelets, "Most definitely."

"Good." Kaname smiled lightly.

"Rima, I would appreciate you taking Minami in as your new roommate."

Rima nodded with a stick of pocky in her mouth and Minami smiled, _she looks nice, and she likes pocky._

_  
_"Now then, Ruka would you please take Hina as your roommate?"

The two vampires glared harshly at each other and just as soon as Hina was about to protest Ruka broke in, "Fine but only for you Kaname-sama."

"Since Ichijo is not here, Kain you will be moving in with Shiki."

They both nodded and bowed accordingly.

"Um, excuse me, but if Kain is gone who's my roommate?" The ice vampire questioned in annoyance.

Kaname had a sly grin on his face, something that he showed very little.

"Aidou, you will be roomed with Naomi here." He mentioned, nonchalantly pointing at Naomi.

"WHAT?! But she's a GIRL!!" Aidou spat shocked at the simple remark.

"Frosty has a point there, I mean, I'm a vampire hunter for goodness sake, sharing a room with a vampire is definitely against my beliefs!" Naomi added, sauntering towards the two.

Aidou looked agitated by the nickname, but Kaname just glanced at the two seriously and then leaned over to them to speak in secret.

"I'd appreciate your full cooperation with my plan, as it is the only thing stopping me from killing the two of you right now." He whispered in a venomous tone.

They both nodded but kept their irked expressions on their faces.

"And lastly, Rei you will be rooming with Yuuki."

Everyone, including Rei, looked at Kaname stunned.

"You can trust her with Princess Yuuki when she full out disrespected you in front of everyone?!" Ruka spat flabbergasted, "How do you know that she won't just betray us all and go back on her word to protect her?!"

Kaname looked at the vampires gaping in front of him with a somber expression.

"I like to keep my friends close, but my enemies closer." With this he took a swift and deadly glance at Rei.

"Now go to your new rooms and get prepared" Kaname stated flatly, turning his back to them."…..there is much yet to come."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Don't think that I am in the last bit happy about this!" Aidou yelled at Naomi's back as he sat on his new bed.

"Stupid girls, Stupid Purebloods, Stupid vampire hunters!"

Naomi was pulling out the things that she had packed in her backpack, completely oblivious to the vampire's rambling.

"Hey! Are you even listening to a word I'm say-…What the heck is that?!"

"This?" Naomi questioned, while nonchalantly holding an extremely large gun in her hands.

Aidou's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at the gun, nodding slightly.

"This is _The Black Star_. It's just your basic 8500 model used for killing Level Es, can't do much to nobels."

Just when Aidou finally seemed relieved, Naomi pulled out some type of gigantic sword on a staff that had a scythe and dagger built into it with a curved formation.

"Now_ this _is what I prefer to use. It was made by my great grandfather and can kill even a pureblood with the correct swing." Naomi's eyes sparkled proudly as she looked over the weapon.

She looked up to see no sign of Aidou.

"MY ROOMMATE IS INSANE!!!" she heard a scream from down the hallway.

Giggling to herself, Naomi placed the last of her belongings in her dresser.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Make yourself comfortable." Ruka muttered through gritted teeth, coaxing Hina into their new room.

Hina walked in slowly, like an animal checking out its den, then jumped down on the bed nearest to the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Ruka frowned, "Just because I'm rooming with you to make Kaname happy doesn't mean you get the bed next to the window. That'd be mine."

Hina rolled her eyes," Since when are you the Queen of England? I can sit wherever I want to."

Ruka put her hands on her hips," I'm warning you! If you don't give me that bed I'll-"

"What? Hit me with your purse?" Hina taunted.

"Argh!" Ruka stormed over to Hina her eyes turning the pink glow she had when she was about to use her mind control.

"Hehe, like I'd just let you waltz over and use your abilities to cheat! I have my own, you know!" Hina mocked throwing some wind to knock her off balance, and mess up her hair.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"Ruka started only to be cut off by the sound of someone screaming "MY ROOMMATE IS INSANE!!!" and running down the hallway.

"Tell me about it." Hina grinned.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kain and Shiki, after setting up their room in no time, were helping Rima and Minami move in.

"You like pocky?" Rima grinned holding out a small box to Minami.

"Like it?! I love it!" Minami exclaimed, helping herself to one.

"Good, then I think this roommate business is gonna work out just fine."

"So what exactly do you guys do here, I mean besides going to school and protecting Yuuki." Minami inquired after they had finished unpacking.

"We don't really do much; we take walks and go to town sometimes." Rima stated staring into space, "and Shiki and I model!"

"Really? That's so cool; could you show me the studio sometime?"

"Sure, why not." Shiki answered smiling.

A sound came bursting past their door "MY ROOMMATE IS INSANE!!!"

Kain grabbed his head and sighed, "Sometimes that boy scares me."

Minami just laughed.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rei had felt extremely uncomfortable when she noticed Kaname following her to Yuuki's room.

Before she reached the door she turned to him with a puzzled expression, "Why exactly are you following me?"

"I can't take a simple stroll down the hallway?"

Rei knew that it was useless to argue with him so she just opened the door and walked in.

The room was much darker than the other ones she had seen and it had a aura to it that gave Rei a feeling of sorrow. As she walked in she saw a beautiful girl, with long brown hair sitting quietly on the bed to the right. The girl smiled and lithely jumped from the bed to land in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Yuuki."

"Yes, I've heard, Princess Yuuki. My name's Rei."

The pureblood frowned for a second, "Please just call me Yuuki."

"Okay Yuuki-sama."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kaname leaned quietly against the doorframe.

_That vampire. She seems so familiar. Why can't I remember…?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own neither references nor characters from Vampire Knight (if I did Kaname would be stabbed with a steak knife and Zeki would be happening) but I do own Minami, Naomi, Rei and Hina! XP

**Warning: **Crude language

**A/N**: So this is my first Vampire Knight story ever! It'll consist of the couples…well I won't tell you just yet but I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and for people who are reading Beauty and the Volturi...I know I'm very slow at updating but currently this fanfic takes priority because I need to be at least at chapter 5 before Valentine's Day! (For all my readers, I'll have an EXTREMELY special and momentous chapter to upload for Valentines, if I can get there fast enough)

Since, it was requested by the wonderful xXKaira-himeXx, here are the profiles for my OCs. (Warning they are kind of long)

**Name**: Naomi Yuina  
**Occupation**: Vampire Hunter

**Eye Color**: Gold

**Hair Color**: Black with a red streak

**Hair style:** down and long

**Vampire?:** No

**Royalty?:** Yes

**Powers?: **Unknown

**Personality**: serious, sarcastic, blunt

**Theme song**: Crawling in the Dark (by Hoobastank)

**Name**: Minami Kitsuke  
**Occupation**: Vampire Hunter

**Eye Color**: green

**Hair Color**: light brown

**Hair style:** Crazy-looking pig-tails

**Vampire?:** No

**Royalty?:** No

**Powers?:** No

**Personality**: happy, outgoing, and honest

**Theme song**: I Caught Myself (by Paramore)

**Name**: Rei (last name unknown)

**Occupation**: (none)

**Eye Color**: black

**Hair Color**: Red

**Hair style:** Short and emo-styled

**Vampire?:** Yes

**Royalty?:** Unknown

**Powers?**: Can see the past of any person or object (besides her own past)

**Personality**: stubborn, straight forward

**Theme song**: Cut (by Plumb)

**Name**: Hina Ouitai

**Occupation**: (none)

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color**: White

**Hair style:** Up in a spikey bun

**Vampire?:**Yes

**Royalty?:** No

**Powers?:** Can control wind.

**Personality**: witty, calm, loyal

**Theme song**: Miss Murder (by AFI)

_**This means dreaming/memories**_

**This means visions**

_This means thoughts_

This is regular

* * *

**Recap:** "Hello, I'm Yuuki."

"Yes, I've heard, Princess Yuuki. My name's Rei."

The pureblood frowned for a second, "Please just call me Yuuki."

"Okay Yuuki-sama."

Kaname leaned quietly against the doorframe.

_That vampire. She seems so familiar. Why can't I remember…?_

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Naomi was surrounded by those terrible red eyes, once again. Despite the thought of knowing that this was just a dream, she shook violently in fear. Those same thoughts,**

_**Run.**_

_**Hide.**_

_**Kill.**_

**Suddenly a different scene blurred in front of her. There were two people, one woman with beautiful, long red hair and a tall man with obsidian black hair that was held in a short pony tail. Naomi struggled to see their faces but she suddenly felt too weak to move. **

"**Give her to me." An ominous, hissing voice snapped.**

"**Why would we even listen to filth like you?" The woman spat back viciously.**

_**That voice! She knew that voice!**_

"**I thought you might say that." A clawed hand lashed out tearing itself right through the woman's heart.**

"**Run Naomi, Run!" The man shouted desperately, grabbing her shoulders violently.**

_**I know that voice, too. **_**Naomi just couldn't find the strength to move and stared helplessly at the two people.**

"**NAOMI!"**

"**Naomi!"**

"Naomi?"

She lunged forward with a gasp, unknowingly clutching her sheets to the point that her knuckles where white.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Naomi looked up to see Aidou staring at her, grasping her shoulders.

Despite herself, Naomi blushed at the close contact but was able to hide it by squirming away from him.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure you're okay, though?"

Naomi decided to hide the seriousness, "What? Was the vampire all worried about little old me?"

It was Aidou's turn to blush, jumping off her bed and standing with his arms folded.

"Your screams were just getting on my nerve, that's all."

Aidou tossed a soft package at Naomi's face, which she caught just in time.

"What's this?"

Aidou leaned against the door, "It's your day class uniform, you still have to go to school you know."

Naomi gave him an evil glare and stayed sitting, cross-legged, on the bed. It took him a few minutes to get the hint.

"Oh, sorry, you probably want to get dressed now, I'll leave." Aidou turned swiftly out the door, closing it shut behind him.

_Hehe, that coming from the guy still in his turquoise pajamas! _Naomi thought as she began to get undressed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

"Rei, this math really isn't all that hard! You just have to-"Minami began.

"Shut up. Math is useless and boring. I am a vampire, not a mathematician!"

Hina giggled as Rei continued to pound her head against the table.

"If you don't stop hitting your head against your desk, you may lose all of what little brain cells you have left."

"Hina, you be quiet!"

Naomi couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful attempts Minami took to try and assist Rei.

Just as soon as they had begun, classes were over for the day. The exact instant the bell rang, a relieved Rei was out the door, followed by an energetic Minami. Naomi gathered her books slowly, shoving them aimlessly into her back-pack as Hina waited patiently for her friend.

A seemingly flustered Yuuki walked through the door and approached them.

"Hey you're Naomi and Hina, right?"

They both nodded, curious as to why the princess was approaching them so casually.

"Well, hi! You probably already know who I am but please call me Yuuki-sama." She sputtered.

"Oh, ok Yuuki-sama. Was there something you wanted to tell us?" Naomi inquired.

"Um, actually, I don't really remember." Yuuki laughed putting her hand behind her neck. *sweat drop*, "I guess I should be going now."

The pure-blood left in a hurry, leaving Naomi and Hina even more confused than before.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Guardian duty._

_Yes, they still needed to be Guardians despite all the other things they were required to do._

Naomi looked at the cluster of fan girls and _attempted_ to hold them back. She could easily kill a few hundred vampires but fan-girls were a whole 'nother story. This was something that Rei and Minami were extremely good at. Minami had equal, if not more, energy to the fan girls and could easily persuade them to back-off, while Rei just had to shoot them one of her "I-hate-your-guts-go-choke-on-a-spoon" looks, similar to the glances the boy with the silver hair would give.

_The silver-haired boy. Kaname had simple introduced him as Zero, but all of the girls had felt something incredibly different about him. His brother, Ichiru (Kaname had said), was also seemingly different from the other students here._

Naomi broke with her thoughts at the sound of the bell.

The gates opened and the day-class girls screamed in excitement, trying their best to get a better view of the parading night-class boys. All four Guardians couldn't help but roll their eyes, _drooling over these people are not worth your time._

Aidou rushed in front of the group and started to entertain the crowds of girls with his antics. The other vampires walked slowly through the crowd and exchanged occasional waves and chats with the people; that is, everyone besides Kaname. Kaname only had eyes for the short girl with the long brown hair that was walking nervously in front of him.

"Yuuki, you blend in just fine. You can stop fidgeting."

Yuuki, having not noticed that she was shaking, stopped immediately at the sound of Kaname's voice. She glanced wearily at the crowd until she noticed a boy with silver hair. She tried desperately to gain Zero's attention (_Just to see his face, just to know he was still here) _but he purposely kept his back to her, he just couldn't face her. Yuuki's face turned emotionless once again as she continued to walk through the columns of people.

/////////////

When Shiki and Rima passed by Minami, they both waved nonchalantly and Shiki winked. Minami instantly excited because she remembered that their trip to the photo shoot was today.

/////////////

Naomi was pushing a large group of rambunctious girls behind the line when she suddenly felt something pull her into a tight embrace. She saw the girl's faces instantly turn from obsession to jealousy, and knew exactly what was going on.

"Aidou-"she began through gritted teeth.

"Hi there girls! I see you've met my roommate." He proudly cooed, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Naomi could have sworn that she saw the entire crowd of girls' eyes flash red murderously.

"Hehe, it's not like we want to be roommates, we really hate each other. Right?!" Naomi covered, undoing herself from Aidou's grasp.

Aidou leaned over and quietly laughed, "Who ever said that I hate you?"

With that he turned his back and walked off after the others, waving goodbye.

Naomi had always wondered how she was going to die, apparently she was going to be killed by fan girls, and she now knew it.

///////////////

Hina pushed the crowd back with all her might, she may be a vampire, but she was too tiny to hold off all these people by herself. She shut her eyes and pushed once again, using all her strength and even some wind power and suddenly felt the crowd backing up. She was very proud of herself until she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't the reason they were backing up.

"Hey, you look like you could use some help." A male voice chuckled.

"Nope, I'm doing just fine." Hina lied arrogantly.

"Fine then, I'm going to assist anyway." The man insisted as he pushed the crowd back along with her.

"I'm serious, I don't need any help! I'm perfectly capable of-"

"-getting your butt kicked by a bunch of crazy girls?" The voice inquired.

"Why don't you just kiss my-"Hina began to lash out, looking up at the mysterious person.

"My name's Ichiru, how about you?"

"Hina. My name is Hina. Kaname told me about you."

"Oh, really. He probably mentioned that I shouldn't be trusted and that I'm from a clan of vampire hunters didn't he?"

Hina smirked, "No, I don't recall him ever telling us that, but now that you told me I'll do my best to stay far from you. Being a vampire myself, I'd rather not take any chances."

She dashed slyly away from the crowd leaving Ichiru to fight the girls off by himself.

//////////

Rei stared in agitation at the parading night class.

_Just what was so special about them anyway?_

Part of her seemed to want to be with them, content and happily walking through the sea of people, but the other half of her was determined to hate them all, especially Kaname.

She just couldn't understand him, which was probably her biggest problem. His past was a complete blur to her. Practically everyone around her was displaying large and in-depth pictures of their pasts, but his pictures all looked as if someone had turned to a dead t.v. channel. It frustrated her. Not being able to see blatantly who a person was and that person's history.

She suddenly felt a pair of eyes fall on her, and she jerked her head upward (she hadn't even remembered that she had lowered it).

Zero's eyes bore into hers. _You know something that I don't _they seemed to say.

As if those eyes had reminded her of something, an image sprang in front of Rei's eyes.

"_**Otousan**__**!" (Daddy)**_

_**A little girl with short red hair squealed in happiness.**_

"_**Rei-chan! How is my little vampire doing?"**_

_**A man with shaggy brown hair leaned down and engulfed the little girl in a hug twirling her around in a circle.**_

Just as soon as it had came, the image decinigrated.

"Fa-th-er"

Everything suddenly everything went black.

"Rei, Rei-chan, are you ok?"

Rei looked up through blurry eyes to see a restless Minami leaning over her poking her face.

"Stop poking me." Rei whispered hoarsely.

"Rei-chan! You're alive!" Minami gasped in relief, throwing her into a hug.

"Ouch, you're suffocating me!"

Minami laughed and released her prisoner.

"What happened?" Rei added wearily as she glanced around to find herself in the infirmary.

"I don't really know. One second you were doing what the rest of us were doing, and the next moment you're sprawled out on the ground. You must have fainted."

Rei laughed lightly, "I saw my dad."

Minami looked at her in shock, _had she really heard that right?_

"I saw him. I saw myself." Rei went on.

"But- I thought that you couldn't do that!"

"So did I." Rei swallowed, "So did I."

Hina burst through the door, cutting off the conversation.

"Rei-chan! I told you that all that pounding was going to kill your brain cells!"

Rei giggled," I guess you were right."

"Anyway, I came here to see if you had gotten better. Kaname-sama told me that there was a necessary

meeting that we all need to attend to."

Both Minami and Rei looked at her in curiosity.

"I'm feeling just peachy. I didn't really hurt anything, I just fainted." Rei pointed out.

////////////

It felt just like their first day, standing in a large group with Kaname talking seriously to them. Only now, Yuuki and Zero were present among the crowd, for Kaname had requested their presence too.

Kaname began to talk about a long string of introductions and regulations, but Rei wasn't paying attention, something else had caught her eye.

Over towards Zero and Yuuki, their two separate pasts kept merging together, distracting Rei to the point where all she could do is watch the two play out their stories to her eyes.

**Zero was a vampire.**

**Yuuki was human for a while.**

**The headmaster raised them together.**

**All Yuuki wanted was to protect Zero.**

**All Zero wanted was to see Yuuki happy.**

**Pain.**

**Suffering.**

**Grief.**

**Courage.**

**Hope.**

**Love.**

**Zero loved Yuuki.**

**Yuuki loved Zero**

**Yuuki was not herself, because of Kaname.**

**Zero hated Kaname**

_Kaname_

_Kaname_

_Kaname_

The visions were too much.

Rei sprinted forward, her eyes closed, and threw her hand back violently.

_***Slap* **_

No more talking, no more visions.

Silence.

Tears streamed down Rei's face and she shakily held her hand, gasping.

"How dare you. How dare you tear their lives apart." She whispered venomously, her hair covering her tear-stained face. "All of them! They're all just pieces in your psychotic game."

With that, she flew up the stair case, leaving a stunned crowd of people and a thoughtless Kaname.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own neither references nor characters from Vampire Knight (if I did Kaname would have his head chopped off and Zeki would be happening) but I do own Minami, Naomi, Rei and Hina! XP

**Warning: **Crude language

**A/N**: Ok, so I am unbelievably sorry that I didn't get the chapters out when I needed to, especially the one for Valentine's Day but honestly I would have if I hadn't gotten sick that week, have musical rehearsals for the next month, an then be at a loss for any inspiration for the next forever. Here it is anyway, I hope you enjoy and review (please write reviews because they are the only thing that can keep me writing stories).

/////////////

_**This means dreaming/memories**_

**This means visions**

_This means thoughts_

This is regular

////////////

**Recap: The visions were too much. **

**Rei sprinted forward, her eyes closed, and threw her hand back violently.**

_***Slap* **_

**No more talking, no more visions.**

**Silence.**

**Tears streamed down Rei's face and she shakily held her hand, gasping.**

"**How dare you. How dare you tear their lives apart!" She whispered venomously, her hair covering her tear-stained face. "All of them! They're all just pieces in your psychotic game."**

**With that, she flew up the stair case, leaving a stunned crowd of people and a thoughtless Kaname. **

* * *

Rei sat, her arms wrapped tightly around her folded legs, on her bed.

_This is dumb. You spoke your feelings now you're afraid to even go down there._

She clutched her knees until her knuckles grew white.

_How stupid she was, how pathetic._

A small knock on the door was heard.

Rei did not answer. She didn't look up.

"Wha-What were you talking about down there?" A timid voice chimed.

Rei only answered Yuuki in silence.

"Ar-are you okay?"

In a voice barely recognizable Rei whispered, "I'm sorry Yuuki. I'm so very sorry."

* * *

It was all silent chaos.

After Rei had left not a single person in the room could fully comprehend what had happened. No one besides Kaname that is.

Ruka was the first to break the silence. "Kaname! How can you tolerate her? After what she's just done, there is no way that we can allow her to continue her stay here!"

Kaname did not answer her. He didn't even look in her direction. He couldn't describe what he was feeling.

_Pain?_

It was such a distant memory; he couldn't recall the last time that he was in pain. Purebloods didn't feel this sensation. They didn't experience the sting or take note of the fiery burning on his skin. Yet he, one of the few purebloods left, was feeling pain.

_How human I have become._

Minami rushed over to Naomi in shock.

"What happened to Rei? What did he do to her?" she yelped in distress, her eyes glassy and confused.

Before Naomi could answer, Hina whispered quietly, "It doesn't make any sense. Rei wouldn't do something like this without a valid reason."

Minami glanced at the two expecting more until she paled, a thought occurring to her.

"Rei's power…..she must have seen something."

Suddenly a hand clasped firmly on Minami's shoulder.

"What an incredible ability your friend must have." A high pitched male voice chimed.

Minami turned slowly to see the Chairman looming over her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Not even the most powerful vampires have the ability to attack a pureblood and walk away unharmed. Either your friend is extremely lucky or she has something extremely special about her."

He walked away from them leaving them to ponder on what he had just implied.

The other vampires were each reacting in the only way they knew how. Rima and Shiki remained distant whispering to one another in a far off corner. Akatsuki had a firm hand on Ruka's shoulder trying to both restrain and calm the blatant Ruka. Aidou just stood there not knowing what to do, what he should say, or what to even think of the situation. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Zero backing away slowly, then breaking into a run out the door.

_He had to have something to do with this. _

_How very confusing. How complicated. How…._

"Interesting. Everyone seems to stop using self-control when I'm not controlling their every move." Kaname stated dryly.

All the vampires immediately stopped whatever they had been doing and stared in surprise at him.

_Was he oblivious to what had just happened?_

Ruka, despite having stopped yelling a while back, took a step forward and addressed him,"Kaname, do you understand what she-"

"What I don't understand is why you all are so distressed over something as trivial as this. I'm not hurt nor do I plan on having any death threats carried out so please continue to your normal routine." Kaname muttered not glancing at any of the people surrounding him. His voice was calm and monotone yet it seemed as if he had snapped it at them.

Ruka looked upon him with hurt eyes as she and the others filed out of the room back to whatever their previous task had been.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Students outside the gates of the Night classes' dorm paced, anxiously awaiting the parade of Night students to begin_. _Minami, Naomi, and Hina exited first. None of them arose shouts from the crowd, only a few dangerous glares. All three girls had gotten very little sleep and did not look happy to see the large crowd either.

Naomi sighed heavily, "Minami you can take back right, Hina you can take front left, I'll get back left and-"

"I'll take front right." A new voice cut her off.

Half expecting Rei to be standing there the three girls turned around to see Ichiru grinning at them.

"My brother usually does this job doesn't he? No one can seem to find him anywhere, so I figure the least I can do is help you girls out." He stated awkwardly.

"That would be really appreciated-"Minami smiled.

"But we'd have to decline." Hina broke in.

"Decline? Do you seriously want to battle a crowd full of fan girls all by yourself?" Naomi reprimanded, pulling Hina aside.

"I just don't feel like we should trust him. I don't know; something seems _off_ about him, like he's hiding something." Hina whispered under her breath.

"Listen Hina, we're just letting him help with our guardian duties; not entrusting him with our lives!"

"I guess you're right." Hina muttered turning back towards the boy.

"Come on Shadow, we got some fan girls to get rid of." Hina shouted at him grabbing his hand and nearly dragging him to the front of the crowd.

Minami giggled and Minami just rolled her eyes. The two girls began to walk to the back of the group

Hina only let go of Ichiru's hand once she had dragged him all the way to the front gate.

"Now you already know what to do so just…..yeah." Hina added awkwardly, pointing to a group of girls gathered on the far end.

He sighed and looked at her, "But I have a question to ask first."

Hina folded her hands across her chest 'this guy is really annoying'.

"Why don't you trust me?"

It was such a simple and blatant question that Hina was completely thrown off guard.

"I….I trust you, why would you think that?" Hina stuttered.

"I heard what you were saying to your friend. Is it because I'm a vampire hunter? Or-"He cut in, his eyes deadly serious.

"I've just had bad experiences with men like you. That's all." Hina whispered her eyes staring intently at the ground.

Hina heard footsteps; she had expected him to walk away after that. What she hadn't expected was for a hand to land lightly on top of her head.

"You can't let bad experiences cloud your future. It'll only cause more pain than it's worth." Ichiru murmured under his breath, just loud enough for Hina to hear.

Hina looked up at him, to see a distant look on his face and somehow she understood that he was no longer just talking about her.

He walked away silently and went off to the crowd she had pointed out earlier.

* * *

Naomi noted to herself, as she saw the crowd of Night classmen pass, that Yuuki and Rei were not present-but she knew better than to ask why.

* * *

"And that's what I saw….nothing more, nothing less. How could you-? How could he-?" Rei mumbled, looking anywhere but directly into Yuuki's eyes.

She had really been kind to her, giving Rei the whole night to think over everything. Not asking a single question till late into the next morning. Still, Rei just couldn't believe that she was sitting next to this girl talking so openly with someone she had only just met.

"You really saw all that?" Yuuki said in a tone unreadable.

Rei finally gained the courage to look Yuuki in the eyes, "Of course! How could you do this to…Zero? Honestly how selfish can you be?!"

Yuuki's hazel eyes widened at Rei's comment, giving the impression that she was on the verge of breaking into tears, but she never did. She actually smiled weakly.

"I know I'm acting selfish. I really shouldn't be hurting him like this, but what else can I do? I'm a vampire and-"

"He's not? I know it's stupid of me to be delving into your pasts like this but from what I've seen you and him can pull through anything! What makes this time different?"

"Because Kaname-sama told me about his promise to me."

Rei no longer felt the need to argue with her anymore. She would realize her own mistakes sooner or later.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you like we've been friends forever." Rei sighed, changing the subject, smirking.

"I feel the same way. Maybe, it's just because since I switched to the night class I haven't really had time to just talk with someone."

Rei's smirk turned into a true smile, "Then maybe we should talk more often."

* * *

Minami slouched unhappily as she trudged down the hallway. She knew it was such an insignificant matter but she really was upset that through all the commotion yesterday, Shiki and Rima had forgotten to take her to the studio. She continued to head to her room when she suddenly slammed into someone.

"Eh? Oh. Man Minami you need to watch were you're stepping." A male voice laughed.

"Shiki? Rima? What are you two doing here?"

"We were heading off to the studio. Doing some modeling might get our minds off yesterday." Rima stated.

"C-Can I come? I mean- you said I could and-"Minami stuttered.

"The only reason we're still here is because Shiki insisted we keep our promise to you. We've been looking all over for you and you end up running right into us!"

Minami and Shiki both blushed at Rima's comment.

"Well come on we don't have all day!"

The walk to the studio was short but Minami enjoyed it all the while. When they finally entered the studio Rima simply pointed to a nice light blue couch in the far corner for Minami to sit on.

Minami couldn't help but grin, laugh and joke around with the two as they modeled some of the most beautiful and outrageous clothing.

'I could really get used to this.'

* * *

Naomi couldn't help but be worried out of her mind. No one knew where Zero was, no one knew where Yuuki was, no one knew where Kaname was, no one knew where Rei was, and now Minami was missing.

"Honestly Naomi-chan, you're going to wear a whole in the floor if you don't stop pacing like that." Hina pointed out, leaning back on Naomi's bed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I had planned on this mission being easy. Ya know, just follow the princess around and fight some evil vampires? Now everyone, including the princess is missing and it has nothing to do with evil blood-suckers!"

"I understand, but stressing over it won't help the situation any."

"Then what exactly do you think will help?"

"How about we take a walk….maybe we'll come upon one of our M.I.A.s."

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

It was a brisk, quiet night and the school grounds were free of the hussle and bussle of the day class students. A crescent moon shone brightly in the sky and the sounds of nocturnal animals could be heard among the rustling trees. Hina and Naomi walked side-by-side occasionally noting random things that came to their mind. Naomi had almost completely forgotten why she had been so worried when she heard a voice whispering.

"Hey Naomi? Can I talk to you?"

Hina and Naomi turned their heads swiftly in alarm to see Aidou emerge from behind a tree.

"Aidou-san? What are you doing here?" Naomi sighed.

"And why are you trying to scare us half to death?" Hina added placing a hand on her hip.

Aidou seemed to be ignoring both their questions as he repeated what he said earlier,"Naomi, can I talk to you? Alone."

Naomi looked at Hina uncomfortably.

"Go. I have a bone to pick with my roommate anyway." Hina laughed, but gave Naomi a look that Naomi understood as 'if you need any help I won't be very far.' She turned on her heels knowingly and walked back the way they had come.

"So what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

Aidou's originally stony features turned back to normal, "Follow me."

He began to walk through the brush and Naomi quickly followed after him. They walked in silence until they reached a clearing in the woods. There was a large fountain in the center and a back walkway of the school was easily in sight.

"What exactly did you want to show me? I've been here plenty of times before." Naomi noted as she sat on the edge of the fountain, taking in the scenery's look in the moonlight.

Aidou sat calmly down next to her. Naomi noticed that he was acting quite strange, not his usual bubbly, confident self but a whole new person entirely.

"How long have you known Rei?"

The question came as a surprise but Naomi answered anyways,"As long as I've been a vampire hunter. I met her on day one."

"So you trust her right?"

Naomi nodded; she had no clue where this was going.

"Good. Because I think she's completely right about Kaname. After the 'incident' he shut himself into his study and hasn't even come out to this moment. I have no clue what he's doing in there, but I've had that feeling all along that we were just being used." He paused and looked up at the sky," It doesn't matter though; I'm going to follow Kaname-sama wherever he plans on going no matter what."

So that was where Kaname had been.

Naomi smiled wistfully at his loyalty.

"That's great and all but I'm pretty sure that's not the reason you wanted to talk to me."

Aidou rolled his eyes at her bluntness, "You're right. Truth is, that despite knowing Kaname all this time I have no clue what his intentions are. I realized that Yuuki was a pureblood not too far off but I still have no idea what his plans for her are. What his plans for all of us are… I was hoping that you could help me figure that out."

"I just met Kaname. How am I supposed to help?"

"You're a vampire hunter, and from a noble clan at that," Naomi's eyes widened slightly, how did he know that?, "you have to know something more than the average vampire does!"

"I'm sorry, I really don't know anything more than you do…"

"What about Rei? Does she know more?"

"I don't think- we'll she's told me that she has the ability to see a person's past just by looking at them. When she saw Yuuki and Zero's past she saw the true intentions of Kaname….at least from their point of view. Apparently they both play an enormous role in his twisted plan."

"I see. Yuuki and Zero seem to be thrown into a lot of things."

They both sat side by side simply breathing for a few moments, the conversation ending, until Naomi broke the silence.

"Do you really not hate me?"

Aidou looked at her quizzically.

Naomi blushed slightly but forced herself to look him straight in the eye, "I've just been curious, ever since you said that."

He pushed a loose strand of his gold hair back, "Of course. Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm a girl, because I'm a vampire hunter, because you have to share a room with me, because I can be annoying at times or-"

"You're not annoying." Aidou stated firmly in the most serious tone Naomi had heard from him.

They stared at each other for a good long time, as if some secret message were passing between them when a twig suddenly snapped.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting something?" Rima's sing-song voice chimed.

Aidou blushed and tried not to look the others in the eye while Naomi just rolled her eyes at them.

Shiki emerged through the brush right after Rima, holding a sleeping Minami, bridal-style, in his arms.

So that's where Minami had been.

"We had planned on sneaking through the back without anyone noticing but obviously that didn't happen." He sighed following Rima towards the back entrance.

"Your secret's safe with us!" Naomi smirked. Now wasn't that a cute sight?

As soon as they were out of sight, Naomi burst into a fit of giggles. "You should have…..seen you're…face! You were…….so ………flustered!"

Aidou's face grew even redder and as he stood up to defend himself he slipped on the wet grass and fell backwards into the fountain.

Naomi's laugh grew louder as she took in his clumsy pose in the fountain, but Aidou was no longer focused on her mocking.

"Naomi, look at this!"

Naomi stopped laughing immediately, after hearing the seriousness in his voice, and turned to see him (soaking wet) pointing to one of the tiles on the inside of the fountain. She leaned over and followed his gaze to see an inscription.

"So I do not forget all of my memories, I shall list the dearest to me, so that my new self shall either find it or forget it. " Naomi read aloud the first few words.

"It seems that the list under it has been partially worn away." Aidou stated pointing to the list below what Naomi had just read.

Naomi scanned over the list to find that Aidou had been right, the words were nearly illegible now but the very last line of the letter was clear…..impeccably clear.

'Rei Takahashi'

"Does this mean-"Naomi began to speak nervously when a dagger flew out of nowhere, comming straight at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own neither references nor characters from Vampire Knight (if I did Kaname would be on his way to Tim buck 2 and Zeki would be happening) but I do own Minami, Naomi, Rei and Hina! XP

**Warning: **Crude language

**A/N**: It's really short but I actually got this one out a tiny bit faster [/is shot]! I kind of flung this one together though because I really wanted to reach the next chapter (probably the longest one). So, ZOMG!, here it is, I hope you enjoy and review (please write reviews because they are the only thing that can keep me writing stories).

/////////////

_**This means dreaming/memories**_

**This means visions**

_This means thoughts_

This is regular

_**RECAP;**_

'_**Rei Takahashi' **_

"Does this mean-"Naomi began to speak nervously when a dagger flew out of nowhere, coming straight at them.

They both ducked instinctively and the sound of the blade hitting marble could be heard ringing through the air. Waiting patiently next to one another, they listened for any sounds of another oncoming attack. Hearing nothing, they rose slowly to check if the coast was clear.

"Absolutely nothing. Whoever that was must have taken off pretty quickly." Aidou pointed out.

Naomi turned around to look at the part of the fountain where the dagger was lodged in the surface.

"Well what do ya' know, apparently whoever threw this is trying really hard to keep us out of their business."

"I don't like the look of this at all. It's probably best that you go back now, Hina's probably worried about you."

"I appreciate the chivalry but I am perfectly capable of-"

"Naomi. Go Back." Aidou commanded, not in a forceful manner but eerily knowing.

Naomi just swallowed her pride and nodded, walking back the way they had come.

'_Stupid Aidou. You may actually make a good point.' _Naomi argued in her head.

* * *

"Oh boy! Who do you think you're gonna go with?"

"I hope one of the night class boys asks me."

"We can go dress shopping tomorrow, if you want to!"

Naomi pushed her way through the relentless crowd of fangirls who were screaming and giggling in a hysteric manner.

"Stupid fangirls" Hina muttered as she too tried to worm her way to the front of the crowd.

Finally the focus of all the fangirls' attention was visible in front of their eyes.

"A dance…..a stupid dance. That's what this crowd is about?!", Hina spat in frustration at seeing the poster.

"Apparently it's a big deal when the night class has an event with the day class." Naomi sighed.

"It sounds like fun!" Minami grinned, popping out of nowhere behind Hina.

Naomi and Hina glared at her unamused.

Minami simply shrugged, "Just trying to lighten the mood a little."

"Well quit lightening the mood, and get back to controlling this crowd." Hina growled, as she walked over to push the crowd away from the poster.

All three girls were on the brink of being viciously attacked by the crowd, when an obnoxiously happy voice rang over the noise.

"HELLO THERE EVERYONE! 3"

All the fangirls instantly turned around in excitement, forgetting the poster.

"AIDOU-KUN!"

"I see that you all have seen the poster for the dance already! And I know that you're all probably wondering…" he turned dramatically to the side to do his greatest fangirl expression," WILL AIDOU-KUN

GO WITH ME?!"

"Well normally I would just say, he turns again in a manly expression, "No, I cannot go to such an event." Yet this year I am going to grant all your wishes and let one of you lucky ladies come with me!"

The crowd became insanely restless as half the fangirls tried to jump Aidou out of excitement. Hina got half run over and Minami had to handle twice the amount of people in her section, which was causing her to have a panic attack. Naomi was handling her group just fine until Sir. Aidou felt the need to acknowledge her presence.

"OH! NAOMI-CHAN! HELLO! I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU THERE" He yelled enthusiastically as he decided to run dramatically towards her with his arms swung open.

Naomi watched, as if in slow motion, the flames of death rise into the fangirls eyes. Before Aidou got any further, Naomi ran forward, grabbed his shirt and began to drag him backwards.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing, do you want me to be murdered?!"

Aidou turned at looked at her like a lonesome puppy,"You mean I can't say hello to you in public? You hate me that much?"

Naomi stopped dragging him and threw him at the feet of the other night class students, "I don't _hate _you, I just can't stand to be around you at times!"

With that she walked off to rescue Hina in the midst of all the commotion.

"A noble vampire getting bossed around by a girl; well this is quite pitiful." Akatsuki sighed, helping Aidou back to his feet.

"Yeah, whatever." Aidou retorted brushing dust off his white jacket, as he began to walk forward with the group of vampires.

"Aidou-san, have you seen Kaname-sama lately?" Rima suddenly asked as she walked behind him.

"No." Aidou abruptly cut in, an odd sense of finality to his statement.

"It's just that you and Kaname have always seemed so close. It was realistic to expect you would know something about where his location might be," Shiki defended, adding to Rima's statement.

"Well I don't, okay? Why should I care where Kaname goes? What does it matter to me?" Aidou spat out coldly.

_Why have I suddenly taken Rei's words so close to heart?_

"_**All of them! They're all just pieces in your psychotic game."**_

* * *

Kaname looked out his window in silence, watching as the Night Class walked through the crowd of fangirls. He knew that they would get distressed about him not being there, as he hasn't been out of his room for 3 days now, but he just needed time to ponder what had just happened.

Call him insane but something about Rei seemed familiar. Every time he went over the incident in his head he kept coming back to this conclusion.

Kaname was a busy man with many things on his mind, but somehow he was determined to find out why he was feeling this.

It scared him.

* * *

Yuuki.

Rei could now see why everyone instantly loved her.

She had a weird way of making you feel….happy.

Rei contemplated this as she and Yuuki walked down the stairs of the school.

"Naomi's going to kill me when I suddenly come back after being gone for 2 days." Rei remembered.

"Well, tell her it was my fault. I was the one who decided to show you around the town."

"I'll remember to mention that when I'm being questioned." Rei laughed lightly.

The two vampires made their way outside the entrance of the school, walking until they noticed an enormous crowd of people in the pathway.

"Well, if there's a crowd, there are my friends." Rei sighed, beginning to wade her way through the group.

"REI!" A girl screamed while glomping her from behind. There was obviously only one person it could be.

"Minami?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS SO WORRIED! I told Hina that you were gone and she was like no, and I was like YES! And then I went and told-"

"Uh, that's great Minami but would you mind telling me why there is this huge crowd of people in the middle of the walkway." Rei cut in.

"Oh well there's this poster up about a dance."

"A dance?" Yuuki curiously popped in.

"Yeah, for the night class and day class together!" Minami smiled at Yuki's obvious enthusiasm.

"A dance…..but wouldn't that mean we have to be on Guardian duty?" Rei stated unenthused.

"Uh…" Minami stared blankly at her," I hadn't thought of that."

"REI TAKAHASHI THERE YOU ARE!" Naomi yelled commandingly, running towards them, not even noticing that she slipped what she believed to be Rei's last name in there.

"Takahashi?" Rei whispered in shock.

Naomi stopped suddenly realizing what she'd just said. "I...uh…well….I"

"Naomi…what are you not telling us?" Minami stated suddenly seriously.

"Well I-"

"Excuse me ladies 3"

The girls turned around to see the Chairman looming over them.

"I hate to interrupt but you see, we are having a bit of a problem….I need you to take care of it."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own neither references nor characters from Vampire Knight (if I did Kaname would be on his death bed and Zeki would be happening) I don't own the song Why Did I Fall In Love With You by DBSK either but I do own Minami, Naomi, Rei and Hina! XP

**Warning: **Crude language

**A/N**: ZOMG!, here it is, the big chapter where (almost) everything is revealed…and I got it out mildly fast, aren't you guys proud of me?! [/is shot] I hope you enjoy and review (please write reviews because they are the only thing that can keep me writing stories).

**Important Notes:**

I was asked about the random threes at the end of sentences, the reason for those is because I originally had a heart there but fan fiction removed the little arrow thing!

And remember while reading this that the phrase Onii-san has TWO meanings! One means brother while the other is a term used for affection, usually said by a younger girl who is very important in the boy-it-is-said-to's life.

/////////////

_**This means dreaming/memories**_

**This means songs/visions**

_This means thoughts_

This is regular

_**RECAP;**_

"Takahashi?" Rei whispered in shock.

Naomi stopped suddenly realizing what she'd just said. "I...uh…well….I"

"Naomi…what are you not telling us?" Minami stated suddenly seriously.

"Well I-"

"Excuse me ladies 3"

The girls turned around to see the Chairman looming over them.

"I hate to interrupt but you see, we are having a bit of a problem….I need you to take care of it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi would never admit it in a million years but she was actually relieved that the Chairman had cut in just then; she wasn't ready just yet to explain what Aidou and she had found.

"A problem? What do you mean?" Naomi asked, feigning interest.

"Well it seems that there is a group of unwelcomed vampires nearby-and YUUKI-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!"

Yuuki sighed as the Chairman engulfed her in a hug, tears streaming down his face.

The other girls just looked at him blankly, how in the world had someone as bipolar as him become a vampire hunter and the Chairman of a school like this?

"Fine then. ", Naomi stated as she unhooked her special sword from her back, "Let's go explore."

Minami took out her bow and arrow and happily followed along, "Let's kick some vampire BUTT!"

Rei and Yuuki watched them as they ran off and disappeared into the forest.

"Oh dear, well someone is gonna have to control this crowd while they're gone." The chairman added.

Both Yuuki and Rei looked down in irritation and stalked off to the edges of the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was a lot darker than it should be at 12 in the afternoon, and it was difficult to locate any movement besides through sound. The search seemed to be hopeless when suddenly a girl's scream could be heard through the air. Naomi and Minami instantly raced towards the sound. They followed it to a shaded clearing, where they saw no one but a man standing ominously in the direct center.

"Girls, girls; isn't this power of mine wonderful? I can make you believe some poor student is in trouble when really…" The man turned around swiftly, "You're the one's going to die"

Within a second the man had disappeared. Both Minami and Naomi glanced around them warily, trying not to be caught off guard. In a matter of minutes Naomi noticed a dark shape lunging swiftly from behind Minami.

"BEHIND YOU!" she screamed, running forward, her weapon in hand.

Despite her warning Minami was instantly thrown into the man's vice grip, and Naomi suddenly felt herself being thrown backwards. The man chuckled darkly and grinned at Naomi.

"I never said I was alone, did I?"

Naomi turned to see a woman and another man gripping her arms.

For once in her life, Naomi felt helpless.

"My clan and I have been quite hungry lately, as we haven't had a decent meal in a long time." The first man whispered suggestively as he grabbed hold of Minami's neck.

"I think you two will suffice…."

Out of nowhere Minami saw a flash of light and felt the man slowly recede his hold on her. The two girls spun quickly to see all three vampires fall to the ground instantly, and lay lifeless on the ground, until they began to turn to ashes.

"I don't need a thank you." A male voice stated harshly.

"Zero?", Minami whispered.

"You girls should learn that the vampires here aren't like at your stupid school. They won't hesitate to kill you, and they aren't all Level Es." He spat as he returned his gun to its holster.

"Trust me. I know that better than anyone." Naomi muttered silently under her breath.

_**I know.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hina rubbed the back of her aching head, _what in the world just happened?_

Her vision slowly came back to normal and she saw three people looming over her.

"See! I told you she wasn't dead!" A male voice (Ichiru?) pointed out.

"Yeah well, getting run over by fangirls isn't fun." A girl (Rei?) retorted.

"Umm…shouldn't we help her up?" The other girl (Princess Yuuki?) hesitated.

"Well that's no problem." Ichiru grinned grabbing onto Hina and throwing her over his shoulder.

That instantly woke Hina out of her dizzy spell.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!? PUT ME DOWN!!" Hina yelled kicking his chest and punching his back with all her strength.

Ichiru just laughed at her and turned to Rei, "See, she's perfectly fine."

Hina stopped mid punch and looked at Rei, "REI! You're ALIVE!! I-"

Hina didn't get the chance to finish her sentence for Ichiru had taken off running back to the dorms.

"GAH! SAVE ME!!" Hina yelped, but the two girls just stood and waved at her as she was being kidnapped.

Once she was out of sight, Yuuki turned to Rei, "Why don't we go get some lunch! We can go back to our room first, though, because I have to grab something."

Rei nodded and followed the Princess back to the dorm.

When they entered the room, it looked the exact same as they left it, dark, cold, and lifeless. Yuuki sighed miserably, "We really need to get some decorations in here eventually."

Rei flicked the light switch on and walked in with Yuuki right on her heels. They were almost all the way in when Rei sensed a presence in the hallway headed towards their room. She was about to tell Yuuki when a solemn voice asked,

"Yuuki? Are you there?"

Yuuki turned to see Kaname standing emotionlessly in the open doorway.

"Uh, yes…is there something you want Kaname-sama."

His eyes flitted towards Rei, as if her very presence was bothering him, and then took a step forward.

"I'm sure you have heard of the dance, and I wanted to confirm that you would be going with me."

"Of course Kaname-sama…." Yuuki reassured smiling lightly.

"In that case, I did the job of going out and buying you a dress." He held up a very expensive looking white dress, "I was hoping that you would try it on for me."

Yuuki looked contently at him and took the dress from his hands, "Sure." She hugged him and said a quick 'thank you' and headed to the bathroom door. As soon as she closed the door and locked it, Kaname removed his eyes from Yuuki and looked back at Rei.

Rei not only felt extremely awkward, as she hadn't even seen Kaname since the time she slapped him, but she also felt frustrated. No matter how many times she saw him, she could not read into his past. It was just as blurry as her own past and it hurt her eyes to even concentrate on him.

"I'm sorry."

Rei looked at him in utter shock. Had she just heard that right?! He- was apologizing to her?!

"Wha-What do you mean? I'm the one who should apologize!"

"Well you had to have some reason to attack me in such a way. I don't know what I did wrong but I feel the need to apologize."

Rei looked at him with a crazy stare, _this guy is so weird!_

She was about to say something back when Yuuki walked out of the bathroom, now fully clothed in her dress.

"Does it look okay?" She asked nervously.

"It looks beautiful." Kaname revealed a very small smile (Rei figured he doesn't truly smile very often) and gazed upon her.

Yuuki fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze.

Rei looked on at the two; they seemed to be in their own separate world. Suddenly she felt something very odd….for a reason unknown to her she felt that she wanted to be the one that is gazed at like that.

That was a ridiculous thought though….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright and early the next day, Naomi, Rei, Minami, and Hina all filed out of their rooms and walked out into the court yard.

"Do the fangirls ever sleep?!" Rei complained looking at the crowd of them in front of the gates.

"I'm pretty sure they don't" Naomi laughed. She was glad that Rei had finally returned to her normal self…she supposed that she just needed some alone time.

"Uh…yeah, they sure don't." Hina said glancing around constantly.

Naomi looked at her fidgety posture and took note that Hina was most definitely acting strange. Minami must have been reading her mind because she said aloud, "Hina, are you okay?"

"Uh...Yeah I'm just fine…."

Rei looked at her doubtfully, "I don't think you ever told us what exactly happened after Ichiru kidnapped you."

Hina looked like a deer in headlights as she blushed a light pink. _Rei hit the nail on the spot._

"Well…err…we went out to go get some lunch in town together…and…he….well he kind of…askedmetogotothedance."

"What?" the other three girls asked in unison.

"He asked me to go to the damn dance with him!" Hina shouted, much more loudly than she intended to. A few of the fan girls looked up and laughed to one another, but their chatting couldn't be heard over the other three girls laughter.

"You…go...To...a dance?!" Naomi stammered through laughs.

"With….him?" Rei added.

Hina gave the girls the evilest glare she could manage, until someone came up from behind her.

"Hey guys, what are you all laughing about? I thought we were supposed to be getting ready!" Ichiru pointed out as the three laughing girls suddenly stopped.

"Oh we weren't talking about anything important…you two just go and well catch up." Minami covered, snickering at the last line.

"Um…okay." He said awkwardly as he led the way back to the crowd of people, Hina at his heels.

When the gates finally opened, the typical shouts and jeers could be heard from the fangirls as the procession started. It was two days before the dance so insane crowds was a given.

Naomi was trying her best to remain out of Aidou's sight, as she had just barely escaped being killed by fans the last day, but as usual she wasn't the best hider.

"Naomi-chan!"

_At least this time he didn't scream it._

Naomi was seriously considering not reprimanding him up today, as he seemed unusually well-behaved, but of course he proves her wrong.

Once he caught up with her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled, "I was thinking about it for a long time, yesterday, and well….I've decided that I want to ask you to the dance. Will you go with me Naomi?"

Naomi couldn't help but wince at the statement. He had just tied her on a stick and thrown her into the flames of hell…fan-girl hell. The worst part of the whole situation was the fact that she had never seen Aidou look so sincere before. He actually wanted her to come with him and he wasn't just trying to get her killed.

'_Well if I'm already going to hell, what have I got to lose?' _

"Sure Aidou-kun I will."

That was the first time Naomi ever saw Aidou really smile, a true, overjoyed smile.

----------------------------------------------------

Minami looked at the price tags in utter horror, "What is with these crazy prices! I can't pay for this kind of stuff!"

Naomi laughed lightly; Minami was always a fun person to shop with. Dress shopping was no exception, and since they were both officially going to the dance, it was necessary.

"What do you think of this one?!" Minami beamed holding up a short, bright orange dress, with waves all along the bottom half.

"It fits you so perfectly, that I don't even think you should try it on."

"And it's on clearance!" Minami laughed in unison.

Despite having tried on 25 (and still counting) dresses, Naomi could not find a single one that felt right. In defeat she shrugged over to Minami, who was playing with the hair bands at the front counter.

"I give up! You pick one out for me!"

Minami beamed (she loved to do this kind of stuff, especially when Naomi wouldn't let her), and raced over to the closest rack. In a matter of seconds she threw a dress out at her and yelled at her to go try it on. Naomi sighed and slammed the changing room door shut, while Minami just glowed with excitement.

Naomi soon emerged with a smile on her face.

"You really are good at this kind of stuff."

Minami nodded in satisfaction as she looked over the dress. It was a beautiful ice blue color. It was long and straight and had a slit on one side that was lines with ruffles.

"Just one question, why in the world did you pick this color? You know I normally like reds or blacks."

"You ask why? Well, because it matches _his_ eyes, obviously."

Naomi blushed a bright red at the comment and walked hurriedly back to the changing room.

_Minami was right….it was the same color._

----------------------------------------------------------

Rei had been walking aimlessly down the silent corridor for quite some time now. She had really needed some time to be by herself and just think, and this was the perfect cure until she randomly ran right into something.

"Hn. You should really watch where you're going" Zero said gruffly and Rei simultaneously sprung backwards from him.

"I was just walking down the hallway! You're the one who should-"

"REI –CHAN!!" A loud girl voice cut Rei off.

Rei turned with a very annoyed look to see Naomi and Minami walking down the hallway (in Minami's case more like skipping) with shopping bags in their hands.

_Was it impossible to get any alone time around here?!_

Minami engulfed Rei in a tight hug and then jumped back, finally noticing Zero's presence.

"Oh! Zero-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Hn.", was his only reply.

"What's in the bags?" Rei pointed out, refusing to acknowledge Zero's presence.

"Oh our dresses for the dance! I got an adorable, short orange one, with a ribbon around the waist and it looks great on me! I can't wait for you to see it! And Naomi got a really pretty blue one, ya know because it matches Aidou-kun's eyes and all and-"

"I think she gets the idea" a blushing Naomi cut in, clamping her hand over Minami's mouth.

Rei laughed lightly, "I wish that I was going to the dance."

Minami instantly pulled Naomi's hand off her mouth and grabbed Rei's shoulders, "You are going to the dance, whether you like it or not! We even got you a dress!" she urged pointing with emphasis at a bag on the floor next to her foot.

"That's very nice of you, but I have no one to go with."

Minami looked stumped by this question as she removed her hands and took a few steps back lost in thought.

"I think I have a solution." Naomi said with a wicked smile.

"Whaa-"Minami began only to stop when she saw Naomi nod her head in the direction of an oblivious Zero.

Rei followed their gaze and instantly turned a tomato red.

"No way! I couldn't- I mean I don't- I mean we can't-"

Zero finally noticed that all three girls were staring at him and he shrugged nonchalantly, "It couldn't hurt. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Rei's jaw hung open in shock as he walked away just as calmly as he had come. As soon as he was out of sight Rei instantly turned on the two girls.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!!?!?"

The two girls just responded with a laugh.

"Enjoy yourself, Rei, enjoy yourself." Naomi smiled handing her the shopping back and leading Minami down the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei walked impossibly slow down the hallway.

"You do know that walking slower isn't going to make the dance go by any faster right?" Hina muttered, smoothing out her obsidian dress and fussing with her long, black gloves.

"I know, I know." Rei sighed as she picked up her pace.

"Hehe, see I knew you could move fast even in those ridiculously high heels that Minami picked out for you."

"Ha ha you're so funny." Rei retorted sarcastically as she lifted the bottom of her silver dress, so she didn't trip on it.

"So we actually have to be on guardian duty at the same time?" Hina sighed after a few minutes of walking.

"Yeah, basically we have to have a good time and make sure none of the vampires go haywire at the same time. Quite a difficult task." Rei added sourly.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard from down the hall.

"REI-CHAN YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!!!" Minami yelled racing over, just to stop within an inch of her.

"Can you even go one day without doing that?"

"…Doing what?" Minami stared at Rei seriously.

"You- never mind. "

"Well Minami, I think you did a pretty good job, everyone looks great." Hina pointed out, referring to Rei and Naomi's dresses.

"I know, I'm just that amazing." Minami smiled, "Common! The guys are waiting for us and vampires don't take care of themselves!"

Hina and Rei looked insulted at the last portion of Minami's speech.

"The bad ones I mean…." Minami covered with a smile.

The four girls walked down the stairs into the ballroom each in their own, completely different, thoughts.

Minami skipped down the steps effortlessly, despite being in high heels herself, and hugged Shiki, who had been waiting for her, at the bottom.

"Thank you for going with me. I usually always have Rima to go with but since she's sick I-"

Minami leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "No need to thank me."

///

Hina had walked down the stairs quite quickly, though unintentionally (she always hated how fast she could walk). She had been so focused on the shimmering lights and the delicate gold accents on the decorations that she didn't even notice when she ran straight into her date.

"Hmm...We tend to run into one another a lot. I hope this doesn't become a habit of yours." Ichiru laughed catching her before she fell.

She looked up at him slowly in embarrassment to find him staring intently at her, no longer laughing.

"Wha-what is it?"

"Nothing….It's just that your eyes remind me of someone. Someone I didn't want to remember." Ichiru muttered incoherently, so that all Hina could hear, despite her enhanced hearing, was 'Nothing'.

///

Naomi moved down the staircase at her own pace, taking in every little detail of the huge ballroom. Being a vampire hunter since birth she always felt the need to observe everything anywhere she went. Her eyes scanned over a crowd of fangirls whispering in a far corner, various couples scattered around the floor dancing, a buffet table with red punch (why was it always red when they were in fancy clothes?), and then her eyes landed on a boy facing the other direction at the bottom of the staircase.

"Aidou..." She muttered, when she noticed that the boy was talking amiably to a large group of drooling girls. Naomi sighed as she continued to descend the staircase. For some stupid reason she had been hoping that it would be like in a fairytale where the girl walks dramatically in a beautiful dress down a staircase and her prince charming stares straight at her smiling like they were meant to be. She quickly dismissed that thought, because not only was it childish but her life was most definitely NOT a fairy tale and her and Aidou were just friends, right?

///

Rei had been the very last one down the staircase. Despite what Hina had told her earlier, she stubbornly insisted that moving slower would make the dance go by faster. When she finally reached the ground she spotted Zero over by a pillar and made her way (slowly of course) over to him. Upon reaching him she leaned against the pillar and followed his gaze, curious as to what he could possibly be looking at so intently. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she noticed that he was watching Yuuki and Kaname dancing together in the middle of the ballroom floor.

Rei smiled sadly in a knowing way and turned back to looking at Zero's face.

"You love her don't you?"

Zero instantly removed his gaze upon hearing her and looked at Rei in suspicion.

"Hn. I can truthfully tell you that I have no clue what I'm feeling, but you can't possibly understand my situation so I suggest you stay out of it."

"I _**know**_ that you love her. Maybe it's not so clear to you right now but from what I've seen-from looking at the two of your pasts-"Rei looked up at him smiling with tears in her eyes, "I wish I could have a bond as deep as the one you two have."

Zero just looked at her in slight shock, taking in what she just said.

"And I have a plan…"Rei beamed after a few minutes of silence between the two of them, as she grabbed Zero's wrist and practically dragged him over to where Kaname and Yuuki were dancing.

The song had ended as soon as Rei and Zero came up to the couple and Yuuki turned quickly from Kaname and looked at Zero with a look of happiness and relief that only she could understand.

Rei put on a fake smile and said to Yuuki, "Why don't you and Zero go have a chat. I remember you telling me that you both needed to catch up on a few things."

Yuuki looked at her in disbelief and Zero looked like a deer in headlights. Kaname had his usual calm composure but he seemed to have a gleam of suspicion in his eyes.

"Thank you" Yuuki said in a quiet but gracious voice as she moved away from Kaname to Zero.

Just as Yuuki was about to walk away with Zero so they could talk, she turned swiftly back beaming.

"Kaname-kun….why don't you dance with Rei-chan while I'm gone. You know, so that the two of you aren't lonely."

"But we- I mean he can't possibly-"Rei stuttered, blushing a light pink.

"As you wish." Kaname blandly stated bowing to Yuuki, as she turned on her heels and dashed over to where Zero was waiting.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Was Rei's only thought as she saw Yuuki disappear into the crowd.

Suddenly the rhythm of a new song began to make its way through the ballroom.

**Doushite...  
Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?  
Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto  
Koko ni iru to omotteta no ni  
**

Naomi gasped happily as she heard the first few lines of the new melody flow into the ballroom.

"Aidou!" she yelled in a whisper, "This is my favorite song! Dance with me!"

Before he even had a chance to respond she dragged him out into the middle of the floor.

"But-Naomi…I don't know how to dance" he gulped nervously, as he hated to admit a weakness.

She smiled, "hey, it's no big deal just watch me and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it"****

Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi

Naomi took his hand and placed it lightly on her waist, and after putting her own hand on his shoulder, she lock his other hand with hers and began to take small steps back and forth.

"See? It's not so hard!"

**Doushite...  
Kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou?  
Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi  
Afuredasu kotoba  
Wakatteta noni  
**

Shiki smiled lightly as he noticed Minami bubble up with excitement when she saw Naomi and Aidou dancing on the floor.

"See? I told you, they make an adorable couple!" She beamed pointing at the two dancing, despite the fact that she was dancing herself.

Shiki suddenly began to laugh for no apparent reason.

**Mou todokanai**

Hajimete deatta sono hi kara  
Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shittanda  
Amari ni shizen ni tokekonde shimatta futari  
Doko ni iku nori mo issho de kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de  
Bokura wa futari de otonani natte kita  
Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi

"Just what is so funny?!" Minami pouted, noticing his laughter.

"You're really cute when you get excited!" He admitted with a blush, as he spun her around in a way that showed he was obviously experienced in dancing.

**Doushite...  
Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?  
Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto  
Koko ni iru to omotteta noni  
**

Hina looked at Ichiru with some concern. So far he had been acting very distant and not at all like his usual self.

"Is something wrong?" She finally brought up the nerve to ask.

**Mou kanawanai  
Tokubetsuna imi wo motsu kyou wo  
Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo  
Kireina sugata de kami sama ni chikatteru, kimi wo  
Boku janai hito no tonari de  
Shukufuku sarateru sugata wo  
Boku wa douyatte miokureba ii no darou?**

"Boku wa douyatte miokureba ii no darou? (I'm supposed to say farewell?)" Ichiru whispered, repeating the lyrics of the song that was playing.

"It really hurts, you know? To lose someone you love." He added looking distantly to the side.**  
**

**Mou doushite...  
Kimi ga suki ni natte shimattan darou?  
Ano koro no bokura no koto  
**

Hina didn't even have the slightest idea as to what, or who he was referring to but she nodded her head.

It has to hurt….no matter who that person is.

**Mou modorenai  
Kangaeta Modorenai kangaeta**

Doushite...  
Kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattan darou?  
Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto  
Boku no yoko ni iru hazu datta  


Rei was taken by surprise when Kaname, with great skill, gently grabbed her hand in his and put his hand on her waist. Even though she was a bit flustered, Rei decided to just go along with it and she and Kaname began to dance.

**Sono mama nii  
**

Kaname could admit to being a little upset when Yuuki left him like that and even more so when she had told him to have this girl take her place while she was gone.

_This girl…_

He stole a glance, looking down to see Rei concentrating hard on her dancing but seemingly being lost in thought.

_She's quite interesting…_

**Soredemo kimi ga boku no soba nara to itte mo  
Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto  
Tada negatteru  
**

Kaname continued to stare at her intently, for now he was reminded of his prior determination to understand his feelings of familiarity towards her. When she noticed his stare and turned around to meet his gaze, he-for the first time-noticed her obsidian black eyes. Something from seeing that struck a chord in his memory.

**Tatoe sore ga donna na sabishikute mo**

_**///**_

'_**Onii-san, are you feeling okay?"**_

"_**Y-yes, I'm just a little tired" **_

"_**Good because I don't want Onii-san to ever be sick, he means the world to me!"**_

**///**

"_**Kaname-kun, will you be going to the dance?"**_

"_**Yes, with a good friend of mine."**_

"_**Oh…I guess I'll meet you there then."**_

**///**

**Setsunakute mo**

///

"_**Then dance with me…for a final time…."**_

The song had ended, but that was the furthest thing from Kaname's mind at the moment.

He finally remembered.

He remembered her.

Remembered Rei Takahashi.

Kaname did something that normally would be the unthinkable. He leaned down and instantly slammed his lips into Rei's in a passionate kiss.

Rei's first reaction was shock. _WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?! _

But in a matter of a second she began to remember something……something she had forgotten long ago.

"_**ONII-SAN!" A little girl with short red hair giggled gleefully as she raced through the doors of a mansion and raced to the person she most wanted to see.**_

"_**Rei-chan!" A slightly older boy, with brown hair, smiled lightly, hugging the girl close.**_

"_**I missed you so much!" the girl smiled, as she removed her face from his chest to look up at him.**_

_**The boy looked at her puzzled, "but you were only gone for a day!" **_

"_**I know, but being away from Onii-san just for a single day is like forever!" she stated, pulling herself tighter into his embrace.**_

_**The boy just held on to her and smiled, lost in thought.**_

"_**Onii-san...Who is this?" A little girl with long brown hair questioned as she peered around the corner.**_

"_**Yuuki-chan!" the boy said in surprise, dropping his grip on Rei as he blushed.**_

_**Rei looked at the younger girl with an interested stare, she looked so much like the boy….**_

"_**Are you Kaname-kun's little sister?" **_

_**Yuuki looked at her and nodded.**_

"_**Well it's very nice to meet you! I'm Rei, I'm a friend of your brothers." She explained grinning.**_

_**Yuuki smiled too and let out a small giggle, "If Onii-san likes you, then I think I'll like you too!"**_

_**---------------------------------**_

_The scene changed quickly in a blur._

_**An older looking girl, with long red hair, sat by a fountain. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress and was looking down at the ground, tears streaking her face. **_

"_**Kaname-kun?" she said suddenly as she raised her head in a startled manner.**_

_**The boy just looked at her, his hands gripped tightly at the sides of his black suit. **_

"_**Are you okay?" he whispered, not moving in any way. **_

_**She quickly wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile "yes, I'm fine!"**_

_**He shook his head slowly and sat down next to her at the fountain. Raising one hand, he slowly caught one of her tears on his finger and stared at it puzzled. Rei turned away in embarrassment.**_

"_**I didn't know that pureblood vampires cry…" he stated still staring at the glistening tear on his finger. **_

"_**Of course they cry….they cry when they are upset, when they're angry, and even when they're happy." Rei explained, forcing herself to turn back and look him in the eyes.**_

"_**Then why are you crying?" he said, removing his eyes from the tear.**_

_**Rei's voice hitched in her throat, "Cause of a really stupid reason."**_

_**Kaname gazed at her seriously, "I'm sure whatever made Rei-chan cry is not stupid" **_

"_**No...It's just that, the reason I'm crying is because I won't ever see you again, I won't remember-." She whispered painfully.**_

_**Kaname looked at her stunned, "What do you mean?"**_

"_**Kaname….tomorrow I'll wake up and I won't remember ever meeting you, I won't remember your face, I won't remember your smile. My mind is being erased because my life is in danger. There's nothing I can do or say to stop them…but I don't wanna forget. I don't want to forget my friends or Yuuki or how I-"her voice broke.**_

"_**How you what?" Kaname urged with fear in his eyes.**_

"_**How I love you, damn it!" Rei yelled tears returning to her eyes and flowing delicately down her face.**_

_**Kaname leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you too, and I never want you to forget it…but if it's unavoidable, Then dance with me…for a final time…."**_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

Kaname pulled away and looked down at Rei's face. God, he hoped that she remembered, he wouldn't be able to face the pain if she was still memory-less.

Rei opened her eyes slowly and looked at him as if in a daze. Suddenly her eyes flashed wide and she slammed her tall stiletto heel straight down on his foot.

That had most definitely NOT been the response he had been expecting.

"WHA-WHAT was THAT for?!" Kaname stuttered utterly confused and now in pain.

She started to twist the heel back and forth across his foot, "That's for being an incest creep with your sister, and for forgetting about me!"

Even though his foot was thudding in agony, Kaname actually laughed. It stated out small but eventually grew to the point where anyone who already hadn't been staring before was now looking at him. No one had heard Kaname laugh in a very long time.

"So you do remember…I was worried."

Rei stopped her violent fun and looked up at him, "Thank you Kaname-sama….for giving me back my memories."

Rei suddenly thought of something. In all the excitement, she had completely forgotten….

Yuuki stood next to an emotionless Zero only a few meters away, tears streaming down her face.

"Yuuki! I can explain!" Rei cried, but it was too late, Yuuki had already run out of the ballroom in a blur.

"I'm horrible…" was all Rei could mutter as she slid down into a sitting position in the middle of the floor.

-------------------------------------------------

"Naomi….can you come outside with me?" Aidou asked nervously the moment the song ended.

"Umm…yeah sure." Naomi shrugged, following Aidou out of the ballroom and out the front door of the school.

They walked together in silence as he led her to a bridge that crossed over a small stream.

"What is with you and taking me into the middle of the forest? You're acting like a pedophile." Naomi laughed as they walked into the middle of the bridge.

Aidou laughed lightly then leaned on the edge of the brick, bridge's railing, "How would you respond if I told you that I liked you?"

"Uh...I would probably either say, 'yeah, everyone does.' Or think it's another one of your schemes to get me killed by fangirls." Naomi blandly stated, joining him.

"But what if I was really honest?" He added passionately, turning to look at her with a desperate face.

Naomi was surprised at his bluntness, but this _was _Aidou, "I would say that I like you too."

He smiled in relief and then turned back to look out at the stars.

"It's a really beautiful night isn't it?"

"Ha ha, yes it most definitely is, Mr. I- like-to-change-the-subject."

He looked back at her holding up his hands in protest, "What else was there to say?"

"Not say. Do." Naomi stated leaning towards him. Their lips were within inches of each other when a sound sent them fly backwards from one another.

"Aww. How adorable. I hate to break this beautiful scene up but I'm looking for a certain bitch, and I'm pretty hungry so answer me fast."


End file.
